The adventures of Ronnoc and Nylan
by 1frogninja
Summary: These are the adventures of Ronnac and Nylan in the land of Minecraft Where the possibilities are endless!. Watch the journey of these two as their story develops...
1. prologue

This story will show you the adventures of Ronnoc and Nylan and the mishaps they come across in the land of Minecraft.

Ronnoc and nylans story start in a forest and it's getting dark.

Nylan starts the conversation ''uhh hey you know it's getting dark right''.

''So?'' replies Ronnoc.

''If it gets dark we'll have to dig a hole and stay there for the night''.

''yeah and I'll turn into a flying potato''.

''I'm sorry what?''.

''Oh I thought we were telling each other things that'll never happen'' .

They both continue to walk through the forest but it slowly gets darker so Nylan gets a little nervous.

''Ronnoc it's night now we'll have to dig a hole''.

''Nylan I swear to Notch if you mention that damn hole one more time i—

''What die out here?''.

''Fine … I guess you have a point ''.

As the safeness of day leaves and the dark clutches of night falls upon them they dig a small hole underground they light a torch from some spare resources they had left.

''So Ronnoc what happens if any bad…things get down here''.

''Don't worry it'll be fine''.

''But what if it's not?''.

''The same thing we've always done grab our swords and slash em till they don't move anymore''

''Well that does work I guess….''

''Hey don't worry you know everything'll be ok''.

''Thanks I feel a little better now ''.

''Well I'm gonna hit the hay see you in the morning''.

'' Alright night then''.

After our heroes fall into slumber an odd digging noise wakens them and makes them very aware of the danger they could be in.

''What the hell is going on Nylan''

''I don't KNOW!''

The digging sound gets louder until they dig into the hole Ronnoc and Nylan took refuge to their surprise a girl dressed in black with a hat with ender man eyes are seen in the hole that was made in the ground.

She shouts to her friend that is a little bit away from her

''Hey Cupa get over here I found something'' …


	2. Strange introductions

Last time on the adventures of Ronnoc and Nylan a mysterious girl had dug into a hole where Ronnoc and nylan took refuge in…..

''Hey Cupa come over here I found something''.

The girl walks off into the distance to get her friend and when Ronnoc and Nylan were out of sight they said

''Ok Ronnoc what do we do?''.

''How am I supposed to know? It's not that often a girl that's oddly like an enderman to dig up the hole you were sleeping in''.

''well we can ru—

''NO we won't need to''.

After a few minutes they both see two figures in the of them is the enderlady that had dug up their hole earlier but the other one is a girl with orange hair, a green jacket with a creeper face on the hood and green socks.

''Hey look Nylan she brought a, friend stay on your guard got it?''

''Yeah got it ''.

As the two girls approach Ronnoc and Nylan they ready their swords in case of an the girl dressed in the creeper jacket runs up to them both.

''HI!''.

Ronnoc and Nylan weren't quite ready for this sudden act they thought she was gonna run up to them and explode for all they knew.

So Ronnoc decides to be the person to reply to the girl.

''Uhh hi?''

''My friend Andr over there noticed you two were in trouble''

''What trouble?''.

''Andr noticed you were in this hole over there and thought that we could help''

The creeper girl gives them both a childish smile.

''Well I don't know what to say but my name's Ronnoc and my friend here is Nylan''

''Nice to meet you both''

Nylan manages to exchange a small hi.

''Your friend isn't so talkative is he''

''Yeah he's kinda shy and a bit startled''

But suddenly Nylan speaks up.''If you don't mind me asking can you guys do stuff a creeper can do?''.

''OF COURSE! But I don't want to though''.

''I can see why''Nylan replies.

''But Andr over there can do her abilities if you'd like''

''Sure!''.

After the creeper girl named Cupa finished her sentence she turns around and shouts for her friend Andr to come over using her abilities. And out of nowhere the enderlady appears right in front of Ronnoc and Nylan.

''WOAH'' Ronnoc and Nylan say in unison.

Cupa gave out a small giggle.

But the enderlady turns away like she was scared of Ronnoc and Nylan.

''Cupa why does Andr not um how do I put this? Not like speaking to us?''.

''well she's like an enderman so when people look at her well it….. kinda scares her''.

''Ah ok got it''.

But suddenly the shy enderlady says''uh um… uh hi m-my name is Andr b-but I guess Cupa already told you that''.

Ronnoc and Nylan both glance at each other .But Ronnoc decides to speak up in a calm manner and say.''Nice to meet you Andr I'm Ronnoc and this is Nylan.

Nylan decides to say something as well.''I think it's really cool that you two can have the abilities of the other mobs''.

''th-thanks''

After their small conversation Cupa decides to ask

''Uh hey why were you guys in that hole anyway?''.

''Well its night so we had to get somewhere remotely safe before the monsters started attacking us''.

''Oh yeah I totally forgot about that''.

Then the enderlady speaks up''W-we live in a v-village not too far from here''.

Ronnoc replies ''we couldn't ask you for that''.

But Cupa jumps in and says''no no it's fine we have spare rooms''.

''Really?''.

''yeah''.

''t-thank you very much''.

Nylan speaks up''If we're gonna head to your village we should go now in case anything attacks us''.

''Fair point lets go guys''.

So our two heroes and their new-found friends decide to walk to the village of where the two girls live in.

This time Andr speaks up and said''s-so where y-you guys from?''.

''Oh um we don't really live anywhere we'd stop at villages or hole up in a cave somewhere we have no permanent home really''.

Nylan chirps in and says' 'that's why we stayed in that hole tonight, but Ronnoc hates it though''

''How so?''.

''Well to start off it's not the best of places it's like a tomb and to add to that the ground is usually wet at least a cave has some half decent shelter ''.

'' Heh heh but what if monsters come in from the bottom of the cave?''

''I knew you were gonna ask that, basically what we do is we make wall out of stone and hope for the best but if the monsters get through the wall we'd have to get rid of the monsters fast''.

''Oh so that's why you guys carry those swords''.

''Hey does your village have a blacksmith?''.

''sure why?''.

''these swords aren't in the best condition so we'll need to get them repai-

''or go MINING!''.

''That's… not a bad idea actually we'll get to the village and start mining in a few days''.

''Perfect I'll by the pickaxes''.

''Oh no we're gonna buy the pickaxes since you two let us stay at your and Andr's house

''well ok then'' and the two girls giggle a little bit.

And so our heroes are traveling to the village with their new friends Cupa and Andr. find out what happens next in the next chapter of the adventures of Ronnoc and Nylan.


	3. Settling in

Last time on the adventures of Ronnoc and Ronnoc and Nylans new-found friends were on a journey to the village in which the two girls lived in and gave them refuge in their spare rooms.

''Are we there yet?''Ronnoc groaned.

''It's not much longer just up ahead''Cupa replied.

''What do you guys wanna do when we get to the village then''

''If it's ok would you two mind getting a bite to eat I'm starving''

''I'd go for a meal myself''Nylan says in agreement.

Then Andr chirps in and says ''oh uh there's a tavern… in the middle of the village.

''That sounds great!'' and Ronnoc gave of a happy smile and Nylan give a relieved gives back a small nervous smile.

After a few more minutes of walking the sight of a village comes into view.

''There's the village same as when me and Andr left it.

''Wow so that's your village it looks a lot nicer than all the other villages me and Nylan come across''.

Cupa and Andr giggle.

Nylan decides to tell a small story about a time Ronnoc had a fight with someone in a tavern.

''yeah I remember two guys came into a tavern once, started shouting at the barkeeper for some free drinks''

''what did you guys do?''

''I'll answer that question''Ronnoc butts in.

''I got up walked over to the guy and told him to leave before someone gets hurt''

''What happened next?''

''One of them pulled a sword on me and tried to kill me but he wasn't a very good swordsman though, long story short I disarm him, knock him to the ground and point the sword at him''

''What did he do?''

''Simple he put his hands up and said he'd leave''.

''uh um I find that quite impressive''

''Thank you Andr but I haven't told you about how Nylan saved me from zombie''

''What happened?'' Andr and Cupa say in unison''

''well what happened was I was looking around not paying attention then WHAM the thing grabs me from behind and tries to bite and at some point Nylan runs over and gets rid of the zombie''

After Ronnoc finished his story the group get close to the village entrance.

''Well this is it welcome to the village, follow me and I'll take you to our house''.

The group walk through the village gates and begin to walk around the village to the house. As they are walking all the villagers turn around and look at Ronnoc and Nylan.

''well this is kinda awkward don't you think Nylan?''.

''Yeah we don't wanna make the wrong impression''.

''Agreed''.

A few moments after the group come across a house Cupa and Andr walk slightly ahead of Ronnoc and Nylan and turn around when they reach the front door.

''well this is it home sweet home come inside and we'll give you two a tour''

Cupa then unlocks the door and leads the group inside''

''ok so here is the hallway, upstairs is my room, Andrs room and the bathroom, downstairs is your rooms and across the hall is the kitchen''.

''Thanks we'll go unpack the things we have and get a shower''

Andr and Cupa giggle and for the first time Andr speaks without being shy to Ronnoc and Nylan

''If you two need any spare towels there's a cupboard in the bathroom''

''Thank you Andr do I need to get the towels out or is there any in the bathroom?''.

''hmm oh yes there's a towel rack in there with some towels on it''

''Thank you very much''.

After quick house tour Ronnoc and nylan head downstairs to their rooms and unpack the items they have. Ronnoc decides to look around his room _pretty nice there's a chest to put my stuff in that's nice._

He glances out the window of his room to see people bustling about the village.

Nylans room: Nylan had just finished unpacking his belongings and was heading to the bathroom to shower when he knocks into Andr

''sorry didn't see you there''

''It it's fine''. They both blush and Nylan head up to go get a shower. Meanwhile in Ronnocs room he hears a knock on the door he walks over to the door and opens it and to his surprise Cupa is standing there.

''hi need anything?I was just gonna head up for a shower''

''yeah I was going to say do you have any spare clothes there's a market that sells some do you need me to buy some for you?''

''No no it's fine I'll buy some when I go out to buy the pickaxes''

''Oh ok then''

As Cupa starts to walk off Ronnoc thinks _screw it_

 _''_ Uh hey Cupa''

'' I was wandering do you wanna go to dinner sometime?''

Cupa turns around and smiles

''Sure that sounds nice''

After that Ronnoc heads to the bathroom thinking about what he just did and realised he was going to be going on a date. _Great I'm gonna have to impress her but the worse thing is I don't know the first thing that comes to impressing a girl._ He walks up the stairs and crosses paths with Nylan

''Hey Ronnoc''

''Hey''

''what's wrong''

'' I just asked Cupa out''

''WOW no way what did she say''

''yes''

''NO WAY!''

''But there's a problem ''

''What''

''I don't know the first thing about impressing girls''

''well those stories did a good job''

''Come on I just can't keep telling stories''

''Well just try being nice I dunno''

''well I'm done for''

''Don't worry about you must be doing something right if she said yes''

''Heh heh I guess you have a point''

After that Ronnoc gets showered and changes his clothes, he was going to go buy more clothes and visit the blacksmith to get the pickaxes before all 4 of them were going out for dinner he heads out the door and begins walking to the blacksmith.

After a few minutes of walking around Ronnoc sees a sign pointing to the knocks on the door and walks in he sees a girl with orange hair and green eyes in a brown dress and a black apron.

''Yes what do you need?''

''Um do you sell pickaxes by any chance?''

''Of course how many''

''4 please''

''that'll be 16 emeralds''

Ronnoc hands the emeralds to the blacksmith

Before Ronnoc walked out the door the blacksmiths shouts him.

''HEY!''

''yeah''

''I've never seen you around here before''

''Oh I'm Ronnoc''

''nice to meet I'm Ruby''

''Nice to meet you too oh i almost forgot can I leave my sword here to get repaired?''

''sure no problem''

After that Ronnoc gives his sword to the blacksmith and leaves. His next step is buying some new clothes Ronnoc heads to the market and searches for a clothing stall and finds one and it's selling nothing out of the ordinary some leather tunics and pants with a side of ordinary t-shirts and trousers. He picks up some shirts and trousers with a leather tunic''

''4 emeralds please

''Ronnoc hands over the emeralds''

''thank you do come back now''

Ronnoc heads back to the house with items he has just bought. When he re-enters the house the first person he sees it Cupa

''Hey Cupa I bought the pickaxes for when we go mining''

''Sweet what else did you get?''

''Oh just some spare clothes''

''Oh I almost forgot we're getting ready to head out to dinner soon I'm just waiting on Andr and Nylan''

After a few minutes of waiting Nylan and Andr walk into the room ready to go

''Alright now that you guys are ready lets go''

The group exit the house and decide to head for where they were going for dinner.

''So Cupa what's this Tavern like?''

''It's a nice place,people who work there are nice to''

They continue walking and they come across the tavern called the three walk in and the waiter takes them to their seats Ronnoc and Cupa sit beside each other and Nylan beside Andr.

''Whoa you weren't kidding when you said this is a nice place''

Cupa giggles.

''Thank you for taking us here''

''Thank you Nylan''.

Nylan decides to bring up mining

''So Ronnoc did you get the pickaxes?''

''I believe I did Nylan''

''That's good but where are we gonna start mining?''

''Good point''

''well there's a cave not too far from here''

''Is it far from here Andr?''

''No not really about a 15 minute walk''

After that short conversation a waiter comes over to the table

''May I take your order?

Ronnoc orders chicken and baked potatoes, Nylan orders steak and carrots, Andr orders pumpkin pie and Cupa orders mushroom stew with bread.

''Thank you your food will be at the table shortly'' at that point the waiter walks away.

''Can't wait to eat'' Ronnoc says excitedly''

''Same it's been a while since we've had a proper food''

After some time two men walk into the tavern and look at the table Ronnc, Cupa,Nylan and Andr were sitting at. They walk over to the table

''well well well''

''H-hang on you're the guys from that other village

''yeah and I see you two have girls with you''

''I'll tell you this know leave before me and Nylan make you leave''

''oh we won't leave that easily''

The two men pull out a sword

''Really this again c'mon I thought you two were smarter than that''

Ronnoc and Nylan stand up but to their realization they left their swords at the black smiths to be repaired

''well since we don't have swords the fight will be much more difficult than last time''

When out of nowhere someone shouts catch and two swords are thrown to Ronnoc and Nylan it turned out to be the blacksmith

''Heh heh change of thought this'll be much easier now''

The fight begins with the men slashing their swords at Ronnoc and Nylan. The fight draws out for a few minutes and Ronnoc and Nylan end up disarming them both.

''well I notice you still haven't improved since last time''

''do you two know even how to use a sword'' Nylan says insultingly

But to their surprise the two men pick up their swords and run over to where Andr and Cupa were and grabbed them.

''LET THEM GO!''Ronnoc and Nylan shout.

''I wouldn't come any closer if I were you'''

It was about a five minute standstill before Ronnoc and Nylan speak to each other

''you thinking what I'm thinking Nylan?''

''Yeah''

Ronnoc and Nylan throw a chair at the men causing them to be stunned. Ronoc and Nylan rush them beating them to the ground and pointing their swords at them.

''You two lost now LEAVE AND DON'T COME BACK!''

The two men get up and run out of the tavern and Ronnoc and Nylan run over to Cupa and Andr

''You two alright''Ronnoc and Nylan ask

''yeah just a little shaken up that's all''

Suddenly out of nowhere everyone in the tavern start cheering and one of the waiters run over to them and says '' your meal's on us thank you for getting rid of those men you two''

''it's nothing it was the least we could do''

After that they all have their meals and decide to head home.

''Well that was something'' says Cupa

''Yeah thanks for saving us you two'' says Andr

When the group get home they all decide to go to bed after a long and strange day.


	4. A crucial night

Ronnoc and Nylan were awoken by an ear-piercing scream had come from the kitchen, they both Sprinted up the stairs with swords in their hands and into the kitchen to see Cupa paralyzed with fear.

''w-what's wrong?''Ronnoc asks in concern

''c-c-c-cat''

''Where?''

''On the windowsill''

Ronnoc and Nylan walk over to the window to see a black and white cat standing on the ledge of the window.

''Well well what to do this this then?''

Suddenly a sleepy Andr walks into the kitchen.

''YAWN w-whats's going on''

''T-that evil creature is going''

''What evil creature?''

''Oh just a cat''

Nylan decides to bring up a suggestion''Aww c'mon Cupa can we keep it

''NO!''

Suddenly there's a knock on the door so Nylan decides to go see who it is

He opens the door he opens the door to see girl in a purple dress and a hat

''um can I help you?''

''Oh yes my cat has seemed to got into your garden may I ask for it back please?''

''Ok let me go get your cat''

Nylan closes the door and walks into the kitchen

''Good news,Cupa we don't have to keep the cat''

''YES!''

''Bad news is we need to catch it''

''well Ronnoc any ideas?''

''We could get Andr to teleport behing it and grab it''

''Sure I can do that''

And after that Andr was gone and she reappeared outside, sneaking up on the cat and grabbing it, vanishing again then reappearing inside.

''hah got it''

''Good now I'll go take this to the girl outside''

Nylan leaves the room and out to the front door to where the girl was patiently at the door.

''Here you go''

''Thank you very much''

After their conversation she begins to leave the house and walk away

''Hey! I didn't catch your name''

She turns around

''Oh I'm emerald I own the potion brewery down the street''

''Thanks your potions could come in handy''

''good to know''

 _Sweet I can get some potions for the mine if need be._

Nylan closes the door and heads back inside and back to the kitchen

''So turns out the lady's called Ruby and owns a potion brewery''

''Could come in handy''

''Oh um Nylan would you mind going to the market with me''

''Sure I'd love to''

Andr blushes.

''well I'll go get ready and meet you back here in around 20 minutes half an hour maybe?''

''Sure I'll go get ready too then''

The two go to get ready and after a few moments of silence Ronnoc turns around to face Cupa.

''So Cupa where do you wanna go for dinner?''

''Oh…. Uh…. Um I never thought of that''

''well I heard of a nice little place in the village that has been built recently and the good thing is they sell mouton there''

''T-that sounds nice''Cupa says while blushing

''Cool how about tonight then?''

''Yeah… that'll be nice''

Meanwhile Nylan and Andr have met up at the door and began to walk to the market.

''So what do we need?''

''um we need some milk,carrots,fish and some milk''

''Well ok then''

''Oh I almost forgot Andr guess what''

''What?''

''Ronnoc asked Cupa out''

''Wow what did she say''

''Yes''

''Oh and something else''

''Yeah?''

''We could you know go o—

Andr hugs Nylan and after the initial shock of what happened he could only say some unintelligible babbling and Andr responds with a after a few moments Nylan regains his composure

''S-so it's a date then?

Andr giggles ''sure''

They continue walking and get to a food stall

''Don't worry I'll get them, can I have some milk, carrots and fish please''

''That'll be 6 emeralds''

Nylan hands over the emeralds and the market owner gave his thanks Nylan and Andr head off back home

''Wait what is it Andr?''

''I need to buy something for when we go out''

''Sure lets go''

They head down the street and find a clothing market with multiple choices of garments and ponders on what she could get when she picks out a long black dress.

''How about this one?''

''Wow t-that looks awesome''

Andr hands over the emeralds to the market owner and decide to head home.

''So what're the plans for our date then?''

''I don't know we'll see what we can do when we get home''

They continue walking and re-enter the goes to put the items away when Nylan bumps into a nervous Ronnoc.

''Hey Ronnoc''

''Guess what''

''What?''

''Me and Cupa are going out to dinner tonight''

''Ha ha nice one''

''I'm Losing it here I've never been so nervous in my life

''Oh come on you're Ronnoc for crying out loud''

''Yeah well I need to go get ready for tonight''

''Did you book the tables?''

''Now Nylan that'd make a bad impression I booked the tables when I first came across the the place''

''Well guess what I did''

''Oh no you didn't''

''Oh yes I did''

''Ha ha so what're you gonna do for your date then?''

''Absolutely no idea''

''Listen I'll think of something, I could always tell you about the place I'm going to''

''Thanks you're a lifesaver''

''No problem, listen I gotta get ready catch you later''

Ronnoc heads downstairs to his room and begins to get his things

 _Now I need something that looks like a suit or looks smart._ He looksa round in his chest of clothes and finds some black trousers a shirt with a leather tunic.

 _This looks good I might be able to pull this off._

Ronnoc puts his clothes on and heads out and upstairs to wait on Cupa and after a while she walks downstairs in a green dress with her hair tied back.

''Whoa ho ho ho You look amazing''

Cupa giggles ''Thanks''

''So should we get going?''

''Yeah lead the way'' She giggles a little more.

They leave the house and walk down the street to the new resturaunt

''So how'd you find this place''

''Oh I was actually heading back from that cave Andr told us about''

''oh what did you find''

''it's perfect couldn't find a better place to start''

''So Ronnoc when should we start mining''

''Tomorrow maybe''

''Sounds good''

They continue walking until they see a sign with the text NEW OPENED RESTURAUNT WITH GREAT FOODS!

''Ah just down the street here''

They walk a little more and come across a fancy looking place witth banners and a red carpet leading inside' When a man in a suit is standing at the door

''Have you booked a table for tonight sir?''

''yes''

''Can I have your name please''

''Ronnoc''

He looks through a book and quill for reservation lists.

''Ah here you are if you'd be so kind and I'll take you to your table sir''

They follow the man and he takes them to a 2 person table

''Here's this will be table a waiter will be over shortly I sincerely hope you have a nice time here sir''

''Thanks''

They both take their seats at the table

''Wow Ronnoc this place is amazing''

''Thanks I wanna make this first date the best one you ever had''

Cupa giggles.

''Hey I need to ask you for an idea''

''for what?''

''Nylan just asked Andr out she said yes but now Nylan needs a good idea for a first date''

''hmm why not take him here''

''but what if she knows I took you here''

''good point''

''I guess we'll have to go with this''

''Only option I guess''

A waiter had walked over to the table.

''would you like to order''

''sure''

Ronnoc ordered mouton with baked potatoes and carrots and Cupa ordered Mouton with carrots and fish.

''would you like a drink with that order

They both decided to get wine.

''Thank you your orders should be here in a moment''

''So anything else I should know about the cave?''

''Well there is lava so be careful,some water but nothing else to worry about hopefully…''

''Oh ronnoc I almost forgot I bought some torches to put on the wall to light up the cave''

''Wow somehow I forgot to get torches''

Cupa giggles.

''Oh look there's our meal''

Two waiters come over to the table one with wine and the other with their meals

''Wow Ronnoc these meals are really good''

''Heh heh makes me even happier''

Ronnoc and Cupa continue eating their meals conversing about different mining plans

''Heh heh Ronnoc this is great''

''Thanks haha''

They finsish their meals and pay the emeralds to the man at the began to head home when Cupa grabs him.

''Hey follow me''

''uh ok''

Cupa leads him to a large oak tree and they sit under it by this time it's night.

''Aren't you worried about the monsters''

''Ha ha You'd keep me safe''

''Without a doubt''

''Wow look at the stars''

''Yeah for the first time without being attacked make me appreciate them even more''

They sit under the tree when suddenly Cupa leans in and kisses Ronnoc.

''uh um uh''

''Ha ha ha you look so funny when you're nervous''

Cupa starts laughing and after Ronnoc regains his composure he begins laughing as well

''Ha ha you know it'd be rude for me not to return that kiss''

Ronnoc leans in and kisses Cupa.

''Ha ha ha thanks for the great night Ronnoc ''

''Thanks I wanted to make this a good time''

They sit gazing at the stars in pure relaxation on their perfrct night.

''So you excited for tomorrow Cupa?''

''Yeah I've never went mining before''

''oh?''

''Yeah''

''Perfectly fine i'll teach you how to mine''

''Really?''

''Yeah!''

They sit for a while when they both decide to head back to the re-enter the house.

''Well Cupa you better get some sleep it's gonna be a long day tomorrow''

''Yeah I'll see in the morning''

''Goodnight''

''Night see you in the YAWN morning''

After Cupa heads upstairs into her room.

A sneaky Nylan pokes his head out of the kitchen door.

''Is she gone?''

''Yeah''

Nylan walks into the hall.

''So how'd it go?''

''Very well my friend very very well''

''Ha ha nice!''

They both high five each other

''Hey we should hit the hay we're going mining tomorrow

''Good point night see you in the morning''

 _See you in the next chapter in the adventures of Ronnoc and Nylan!._


End file.
